1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for transporting an electrostatic strip and particularly for enabling the user to reject a toned, unfused electrostatic image and reuse the electrostatic strip after detoning it and retoning it, or in the alternative, making permanent the electrostatic image on the electrostatic strip by fusing it.
2. Prior Art
With the general availability of information retrieval systems that place literally millions of bits of information at the fingertips of the user, it has been found desirable to present for inspection, various bits of information withdrawn from the system. Thus the system may present a whole series of bits of information, some of which in the series are relevant and some of which are irrelevant to the user's inquiry. The user of the system should have the right to reject the irrelevant bits of information and select the relevant bits of information for hard copy. Existing systems seeking to accomplish such results usually only provide for the creation of hard permanent copies, or if providing an inspection station appear to contemplate the possibility of making erasures, changes or corrections at an inspection station before converting the imaged electrostatic strip into a hard copy. The present invention provides either a permanent copy, or an erasure of an unfused copy, and making the erased electrostatic strip available for reuse.